Just Passing Through
by forthehellofit
Summary: What would you do if you were lot, and the only person who could help, hated you? This is the situation of Izaya Orihara as now his world has ended.


Everything was dark. Though in reality, nothing was as there was nothing there. It was simply darkness. No pale moon, no city skyline echoed by the buildings beyond. No satellites or stars could be seen. No rising sun to wake to. And more importantly, no land of the rising sun either. It was simply darkness, followed by darkness, followed by darkness. And although there was no light to be found he could see the darkness and he could see himself. Reflected back to him, his usual figure. Short Raven hair, deep brown eyes, his black jeans and shirt all wrapped up with his signature jacket. He was standing tall, and yet uncertain. A blanket of shadow hung all around him, draping over his shoulders like long wispy hands, moving, writhing. Dark ember eyes blazed through the dark repeating fading words.

And then he woke up.

A heavy weight pushed on his chest, unable to move at first but with time he pulled himself up. His head ached, his body sore; certainly something had happened, but for the strangest reason he couldn't remember what.

Taking stock he found his pockets empty, his only belongings being the clothes he wore. Had he been robbed? Surely he wouldn't have been so easily knocked out though. This troubled the male greatly as he padded his pants and coat again. Nothing. That was less than helpful.

After assessing his own person to be only a bit sore he looked around to survey his surroundings, out in the middle of what seemed a park. It was early morning so the sun was barely edging over the towers. He'd likely been here over night.

"perhaps.. they tossed me out here after taking my things…" it was the logical answer at least. He walked on going to the far side of the park watching for signs. And there it was, the park name, He knew this park. It was in Shibuya, where he lived. Ah Shibuya, his home and sanctuary. There was minimal traffic at this hour, but soon things would be busy. For now he'd go back to his office.

Yes this man was Izaya Orihara, informant of Tokyo. The man many hated which made it no surprise he'd found himself left for dead. Though who ever had tried to kill him had done a poor job of it. It was truly laughable.

Upon reaching his building he was able to bypass the password protected door with a young woman and take the elevator up.

"Well Namie this is pleasant isn't it? I'm so glad you held the door for me~ I never thought you'd care so much about me~" he smiled as he looked to the woman, but she remained stoic and waited for the elevator in silence. Namie Yagiri, Izaya's secretary of sorts. She wasn't overly fond of him but really who was? When they got to their floor they walked out and went into the already open door of the apartment. The office was very clean, not a thing out of place. Least he had his back ups of everything, that was helpful. An added sight was a younger blonde boy that sat on the couch with a similarily young girl with brown hair. The two both got up as Izaya and Namie came in. The two were still in high school, but they made good eyes and ears outside Shibuya. Handy tools and loyal, for the most part.

"My my everyone is here, is it my birthday?" Izaya laughed and went to his desk.

"Kida, Saki…" Namie spoke as she took off her coat and went to hang it up. "Shouldn't you be out already gathering information?"

"Izaya hasn't given us any directions yet" Kida mumbled grouchy to be up and working.

"They can't really gather information without me directing them Namie~" Izaya chimed in pleased with himself.

Namie scoffed and looked to Kida, then upstairs. "Is that fool still in bed?"

"Bed?" Izaya blinked. Had someone stayed in his home while he was away? He jumped at the opportunity to check.

"We already looked in there…" Kida sighed and shook his head sounding more irritated than worried, "he hasn't been into the office today."

"We tried calling him but his phone isn't connecting.." Saki sighed pitifully, sad at the thought of it all.

He stood there, half way up the stairs, listening to the exchange of words. The dry sound of his laugh rose but no heads turned . This had to be a joke right? They were kidding right?

"Well this little charade has been cute but-"

"Go home for now, if I hear from him I'll contact you both." Namie shrugged.

"Thank you Namie." Saki nodded and wiped an eye as if crying. Clearly she wasn't because this was all just a big hoax. And yet they turned to leave! Izaya frowned and stormed down.

"This has gone on long enough! I am here and the jokes will end! You all are going back to work!"

Kida opened the door his mind already elsewhere not seeming to care, or maybe he was getting a kick out of this.

"You dare to ignore me and-!" he reached out and grabbed kida's arm—the solid mas slipping through his fingers like dust. He paused a moment to reach out again and take hold of the other but the door closed and his arm was left hovering inside the wood. He stared at it and slowly pulled his hand back. Then he put his hand in again and then out.

"…."

In. Out. In. Out. In, out.

"…."

INOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUTINOUT!

He laughed with merriment and looked to Namie, "oh this is incredible~!" He smirked as he looked to Namie who went about her usual routine filing his papers going over and sticking his hand through her.

"Look Namie, " he smiled deviously, "I'm inside you~"

But the woman turned away and went on her routine. Izaya watched on his mind returning to that old thought, they couldn't see him. He could pass through everything and he wasn't being seen…

"I'm… probably dreaming…" he mumbled and thought this over, "if I am I can control this world, Namie you wish to go home now!"

The woman continued working a moment until she sighed and turned and walked out.

Izaya laughed in merriment again. This was what they called lucid dreaming wasn't it~ He smiled and skipped about the room then stopped by his desk putting his hands through the papers and the folders and the books. What a strange turn of events this was! As he moved his hand around he touched his laptop , his hand going through it, only to receive a distinctive shock and he recoiled.

"That was…." He hesitated and slowly the merriment sucked out of the room.

Pain.

Something one can't feel when they are sleeping.

His heart pounded a beat faster and he pulled away from his desk only to feel more encased, pushed back and strangled, almost imprisoned.

His hand fell through first, then his back. And within seconds he'd passed through the window of his apartment and fell straight to the ground.

The impact was painful but he hit the ground and stayed there a while his heart slowing once more. As he laid there people passed by not even glancing his way. He didn't have to get up to know what this was…

Orihara Izaya was dead.


End file.
